Cthulus duagher
by Braincake
Summary: What happens when cthulu has a di grl? duh duh duh please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

/An: Hi peeps, names adam, and this is my story. Feel free to totes read and stuff. Its my best work on here! :D enjoy.

Cthulus daughter :

The following story is public domain.

**You know when most people imagine their dad, they imagine someone they look up to. Someone they can trust. Not me. I mean I thought I could trust my dad, until I found out…**

Hi my name is Textra. Prounced (text-Ra) Yes that, but my parents were traditional. I'm 17 years old, a high school drop out, and honeusty a piss poor writer. However that's not gona keep me form tellin you my story 3. At least I hope not. It all began the day I dropped out.

"you can't do this" my mother screeched.

"to bad" I hurled my insults steadily.

"but you can't …what about metilda and…and…books"

"mom your not making senses now"

"I'm making more senses then this decisions"

"which is miiiine"

"now"

"yes"

"now"

"yes"

Ya I wish I could say she was coolio but she's totes not kawaii or sugoi.

I continued my way out the door with backpack in hand. I was done here, done with this crippy town, and the cruppy people who live here. I made my way out. I walked about…I'd say 15 blocksss?s. Until I finally made my way into a creipy old forest. It was spooky and cob webs everywhere.

I made my way to the cabin. "wow" I mumbled. Once inside. It was totes messy.

I continued my way through the unkept cabin. Again not a good writer sorry. I talked to Yumi some.

"so whats with all the squwid things?"

"what sqwuid things?"

"you know the silhouets statuwe thingies?"

"oh ya, this was my uncles old place, he was crizy had delusions and what not"

"ah I see"

"anyways Textru are you going to tell me what this is about?"

"I'm tired of home, besides I only need to stay here for a few days, and wait for my soaking mother to leave"

"squaking?"

"ya"

"you have the best grammar."

She said jokingly. I looked stunigly. Ya to be honest I only learned to read a few years ago, I only learned to write this year. As a result my grammar is very bad, atroches I dare say. I'm also dyslexic so I can't really spell either. (An: see she's not stupid :D?) A lot of people judge me for this assuming I'm another dumb blonde kid with another dumb blonde afro, but I think it's…not a big deal. I can't spell so what? You shouldn't judge someone's intelligence based upon whether or not they can fuking write a sentence. I mean that's kind of ableist to begin with….then again I'm not making much sense but I atleast hope you know what I mean.

I continued to examine the thing. It looked like something out of a cheesy horror movie. Like really. Who would give a squid tentcales for a mouth? Like hello creepy. Then again these statues looked like they were rapidly created anyways, so I doubt quality was on the authors mind. I spent the night there then suddenly as if the plot of my life was hasstily rushed into forition I found a paper on the floor. Bored I decided to read it.

Bad Idea.

The weird thing read:

**_To all that muster the courage to read this, I apologiz sincelry for in all honesty this is not "_**

Good god, that's boring. I crumpled it up and threw it away. I didn't really remember it. I simply ignored it. What a boring story. Who would write about some squid thing…wait…it never said it was a squid…how did I..dusn't matter. What does is that its boring so I'm done reading the crappy thing. I continued to sleep. That night I dreampt I was underwater only I could breath. I was swimming towards my dad, only he wasn't my dad. He was a creature like none I had ever known. He was spectacular and marvelous and so many…other things…I don't know how to describe him…I quickly woke up. "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Damn that was scary. I got up put on my yoga pants and hastily rushed outside to see if their were any birds about. As most people know birds cause bad dreams. I'm smasrst to knowew thisfs I thought. Hmm my head hasdurhfstdhfkldhfald….for some reason….I don't know. Anywyas The next day I got up decided to get out of that cabin with the freaky statues. They almost seemed to be getting bigger and bigger by the day. I also like to draw and lately I had been drawing odd images. Images of a tentacle beast…no not that kind of tentacle beast. And I decided to go see Yumi again. They are always up for anything.

"hey yumi"

"oh I thought you'd be at the cabin?"

"Ya but I need to talk to you"

"textra can this wait?"

"why?"

"because my mom has gone ins#ne!"

"Again with you and ableism."

"no its not "ableism" its real and upsetting"

I sighed.

"what is it"

"this…"

They took me from the step of their beautiful door to the inside of their house. There on the walls and and on the tables were drawings on a monster. But he had a kind face to him. He loked almost pleasant. Almost as if welcoming. I looked at the drawings feeling warmth and kindness. I examined him getting almost a sense of family. ..I tried to look away from the beutfiul creature, but I just couldn't. I simply couldn't

"textra"

"textra"

"textra"

"textra"

"textra"

I finally snapped out of it.

"ya?"

"you gotta stop zoning out on me"

"sorry"

"isn't he hideous?"

"who?"

She gestures to where my eyes have been transphixed. A drawing…of him.

"he's…beautiful…"

"really?"

"ya….." I was in awe.

"look tex I know you're a bit weird, but its kinda creepy that my mom keeps drawing him over and over again"

"no, he's astounding" I said in a raspy awe filled tone.

They just stared at me…

"uh-huh"

"maybe you should go"

"butsjsjdlkjfs"

"what?"

"I said but I sdjflkjds"

"right bye"

They pushed me out the door immitdly. I continued my way, I went to the super market with some money I had stolen from my mom. I saw it was almost abondend. I examined it. The beutfiul man was dorwn evereyeware..can you call him that? I hope so anyways…the beutfiul person or squid or whatever was plastered everywhere. It was magnificent. Somehow inside I wished to serve him with all my power and might. Because I knew that was my true calling. I know it seems weird but you know…he was…ectrodinary.

I went up to one of the drawing it read

**_He returns again_**

He's returning? I thought with happieness and glee. YAY! I am totes exited about this. I decided to call my nb friend Yumi again.

-ring-

-ring-

-ring-

0-ring-

Yumi: hellow?

Me: hey

Yumi: sfjsdklfaslkjdjflsdakfjlasdkfjldsakflskflkasdjfsadfjasssssssssssssssssssssaslfjdlkjflksdjfajfkasjfsdjfsljlksajfioewjecmiowemfafiomocweoimcaoiaecaicoawijertmfidmskljfasrmaicoaw,ocpofk9amiowc,oc,oiamcimwoirmwi

Me: dude wats wrong wit you?

Yumi: ljsflskfjsdlkjkjfslkfjlsflsdfjslkfjsdlfjljfldskjlkdflsjkfjdsjfsfsklsjfksflsjfslkflslajflajlajljajkafjkskjkdjklsjfdks

Me: yumi? I know your weird and all but are you okey?

Yumi: no helpsfkjdsfslkffljsdlfjlsjfsjfd

Wow she sure was acting strange. Probably pulling a prank on me or something. ^_^

I continued to the clothing store. It was also abaonded. It was weird and watt not. So I decided to try on some rad clothes. I know not nececarily the time to be tinking but still. I put on a buetiful blouse that made my afrro shine in the moonlight (it was night) and I put on a beautiful set of kawaii ereings. That made all the boys go "she so sugaoi not a baka at all" when I left the building for some reason. I continued my way towards the house. Oh ya I was going to my house. And I finally decided to see my mom. "yo mom" "fkldjlskdjflkjflkjsdlsdajflklkfjslkjsdlkjflksajflkjsflkj" she said with a cooed voice.

"mom?" I asked once more slightly disturbeed. She sounede just like my agneder friend umi.

"asjkfslkf daughter..;jsfklsajkflsakjf…helo…..she.s…s.. ..s..s…..comoming…lfjaklsfjlkdsaflksjdlfjsd She then collapsed on the floor right then and there. No explanation as to why. I tried to call te police, but they didn't answer. Instied I just heard static with the tone he's coming he's coming welcome to hell being chanted over and over again. I tired calling my dad who had run away wen I was a picked up and had a brtisih acsesnt for some reason.

"hello?"

"daughter"

"dad!?"

"yes"

"wats wrong why havn't you been around, why'd you leave mom, why'd you!?-

"daughter I can explain you are special"

"but wat do you mean?"

"just you are special"

"dad? What's going on here?"

"your my duagter"

"I know dad"

"but you don't you'll see soon enough"

Dad"

-ring ring ring-

The pone died. Great just great this was a monstrosity. What kind of lovecrafting tone was my life heading for?

I decided to use my powers of sleuthing to go back to the cabin where I had originally saw the maginificent bastard. I walk to it. I find anoter sheet of paper.

It reads "

**_h'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn."_**

**_and the boobies burned int he ring of and the ring of fire."_**

Huh ring of fire eh? Maybe…wait….if this thing is real maybe….he had a daughter…what if….I'm his daughter….no….yes….no….yes….what if…no…but ya. That must be why I'm drawn to him so muc.I have to do something about this before te dramatic music in my head continues to play. I sat down and sighed contemplating my life choices. I was the daughter of cthluu thte great and powerfull old one. Huh that explains….a lot. I mean…a lot. Wow. I am a monster too then? Then again dad is….prettyy. S not know. Hmm Better sleep on this. I had mystical dream that night. I was on top of a brige it was brown and mysty. I saw my dad, he called towards me, Then suddenly watter began to pour all over the place. I was soon underwater. I swam towards hhim then he ate me. I woke up. I got up quickly for fear of my llife and being devoured by my dad! That dream was scary. I sat down and examined the boring piece of paper…..hmmm….I stared at It long and hard. I was doing thinking. Then I heard a voice from behind…."stop it" "what?" it was my agender defender Yumi…."stop him" she was glowing blue, and wearing a blood soaked blue hooded cloak. "yumi…" "stosfdstopstopstopstosts stop sfjslfjlksdflkdsjfljkslkf him" she then fell to the ground. Bleeding to death….I wasn't sure how to feel about this. I just got up and walked away, in hopes that she woudn't die. I called my dad.

"what did you do to Yumi!?"

I demanded in a harsh tone, adjusting my makeup,

"nothing"

"he did it to her"

"who?"

"cthulu"

The name was so unordinary. So profound I felt a pleasentness within its tone. I asked in in a seirous tone.

"are you cthluliuu?"

He angrily responded.

"NO"

"so I'm not his daughter?"

"of course not wat would giv you that idea?"

"well I just thought

"you thought wrong

"sorry"

"look he's evil I thought that they killed him long ago but apearently not…"

"wait what do you mean?"

"a long time ago he was put to sleep for good.."

"then how can he be alive?"

"I don't know"

"dad….is he bad?"

"yes"

"dad"

"what?"

"I have to go"

I threw the phone to the ground and crushed it with glee. My dad must be mistaken cthlulu can't possibly be bad. No he has to be a good guy I'm sure…I decided to look up using various search engines "kthlulu" I found several results all for an online copy of a book titled "the necronamic con" I found severeal results and decided to start reading it. It unlike the letters of that old dude were actually interesting and quite honestly something I can imagine reading to my duaguhter or son once I have one. I decided to go looking for him in the depths of my nearby pool. Yes pool I swam under the water and saw . I talked to him under the water. "mr cthlulu: I said in a hush tone.

"yes young one" he answered.

"I need to now" I spoke under the waves. "if your my dad"

"I'm not cthluu" he said in a bublly voice.

"then who are you sir"

"his daughter" she spoke happily.

"but you look just like cthlululu a swuid thing"

"I am indeed a swquid thing"

"so…."

"sooo that's me"

"okay ms. Cthlululu"

I swam up, I was so disappointed I wasn't daughter. I was sad. Why can't I be the special? I got out the pool soaking wet so not kawaii. I am such a baka. I got up shook off the water from my afro and sang to thebirds hoping cksthulu would come to me. He didn't L

"mogi mogi young mortal" cthlulu said buetfiully.

"konichiwa kthlulusan"

"why has thee sung to the birds to summon myself"

"because I look up to you great one"

"tiny one, you are insignifigant"

"but ctlulu sun"

"watashiwa hajimisthay o wa Cthluu desu"

"I no speaky that language" I said cowardly.

"oh sorry." Cthlulu said apologeticly.

Then suddenly his daughter came out of the water

"ksuuuuuu baka gejin" she screeched as she aimed to attack me."

"noooooooooo" I yelled in agony.

"stay away bob" cthlu yelled at his monstrosity of a daughter

Bob ctluuts creepy daughter dived back into the pool. I took ctluu homo with me.

"where are you taking me?" He spoke seductively.

"to my house"

"why your house?"

"because I ned you to fix my mom"

"your mom needs surgery?"

"no she needs to be sane again"

"oh young one, that can't work"

"what? I asked the handsome cthlulu ho I know is not my dad"

"because I said so"

"but handsome cthlulu"

"sorry little one"

I sat down and cried. How could the mighty one betray me. I decided I was to save him, after all my dad did plan to kill him. I strode up to my dad,.

" please don't"

"I have to sweetheart" he looked sad

"but but dad"

"goodbye sweetheart"

He took bob by the tentacle and killed her.

"nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" I cried.

But it was too late, my dad already killed bob.

"goodbye world" I cried over bob's body.

"I am….sorry"

I loked at my dad with desper. "Nooooo" I cried some more, being all sad, when finally I saw him. Cthlululu in human form.

"mogi mogi mortal"

he was, brillaint. White skin, black hair, and beutiful green eyes.

"your so...sugoi" I muttered.

An: was it good please tell me! Thanks! :D


	2. Chapter 2

I went up to the bricks Cthulhu and said Hawaii.  
I know he said I is cute.  
Take me oh smexy one  
"Alright child"  
He made my heart go "dokidoki" not carosoil or anything like that. I went to my dad and said hey you speak like potato. He smiled daughter I must kill him to. I looked at the lawsuit being who was totes sugio. I said "kiss him cthulhu" cthulu then killleled my dad.

I smashed my mouth while into Cthulhu's tentacles while crying.

I was saddend. "Make me forget him oh mighty one" he came up to me and kissed my fathead. I luvs you he hissed meanly. I no. I said in passion.

We then stepped over my fathers dead body. "Siyanara" I whispered.

I went to the ocean with my lover. Who's not my dad. And became a squid thingy. There I saw an octodad. Cthulu grasped me close and said "oh not Baka who is toes kawaeye I take thee as my doki doki tentacle wife"  
I then got a diary after my wedding. I wrote in it my adventures with Khulu I called it the necronomkcon. I then one day met a sea which who's not a sandwich and I sold my voice to her in exchange or legs. I went to the shore and said goodbye to my husband cthulu and died.

I woke, up. And cried that dream was scery. I took the necromancon and went to the bottem of the pool like in my dream. There I saw him not bob but my husband from my dream cthulu. I spoke to him.

Their my mind became a portal an he glimpsed inside and saw the portal of my madness. I cried underwater. I only uttered one word "sugio" there cthuluio told me the truth that I was his daughter!

(Duh duh duhh An: was it good please tell me thanks! I won't update unless someone leaves a comment! Gracias)

Then hair randomly came into the water (no not that kind of came u perv) and I grabbed it pulling down repunzel. (An: this is my freind licy) as had golden red hair, freckles, blue ish white eyes that sparkled better then Cthulhu's and wore a pink lorded covered with Dino's. she was pretty but not as pretty as watashiwa.

"Ohaiyo watashiwa hajimishita tired des" she said that she was happy in japanese. But it was also earli.  
"Texta Sama" I have cum to worship thy brethren.

Cthulu mad a -_-' face.

"I am the only Sama here" cthulu said boterly  
"Sumiasu" she bowed.  
"Cthulu sans"  
She suddenly glanced up as it begun to rain and spoke quietly underwater saying "ame ga hutte imasu"

Who are you?! I asked the women.  
"Repunzel desu hajimimasjita kudasai"

She was so shy! I knew nihonjin super well so I knew what she was saying.

"Repunself wa eeigo wa hanishimau"

She said he spoke esponyole!

I then took a hand a slapped in the face. (An: see that's what you get for bein mean to me when I didn't update licy)

She then died...

I sat down to my dad who I was totes sad was no my husband. He was so not a Baka. I was sad from killingg repunzel yd she have to be so mean nb. (To the tune of rude) so I sat their crying.

Sent from my iPhone


	3. Chapter 3

(An. Thanks to my freind ginger for helpin with this chapter am. Grammar and stuff origato tentadakimasu.)

So I looked up at cthulu who I still had feelings for even though I know he's my dad. I asked him a question.

"Dad do I have a bro?"  
"Yes child"  
"Is he as smexy as you?"  
"Yes he's sugio..."

(Tw: super smexy stuff coming up!)

I leane in to m boyfriend who was dad. I grasped his tentacles. I pushed them into my mouth. I licked hem with glee. Then I felt a jabbing pain on my side and I looked up it was... My bro!  
He was pretty like a beuty queen muscular like cthulu Sama and was -gasp- japanese! Even though I'm white.  
"Ello mortal who is nt cool?!"  
"Bro!" I exclaimed in agony.  
"Yes young one.."  
"Your...sugio"  
"And your racist"  
"Ksugh" I muttered in japanese.  
"What?"  
He looked at me with Cthulhu's tentacles in their. I spit them out they were soaking green. I pushed myself on to him and said "take me oh cute one"  
"Ehhhhhhh? Gaijin Baka?!" He muttered in his Asian tongue.  
"What the bloody hell!?" He exclaimed. I kissed him passionately and sat down.

I lyed down. He looked t me. "Your story is racist" he muttered.  
"Ka?" I remarked to the Chinese boy.  
"Your fucking racist" he said in passion.  
"So want to fuck me" I asked.  
"No that's not it" he screened in my ear. So I killed him. He was an asshat no not a butt plug you perv)

(Tw: sexy stuff over)

I went back to daddy cthulu. I asked him what was wrong.  
"I want to lick thee komno"  
"But cthulu I am sad"  
"Why daughter?"  
"Because insest isn't as cute as it used to be"  
"But daughter"  
"I love but I think I'm gay?!"  
"Ehhhhhhhhh?" He asked in nihonjin.  
"Yes I am in lesbians with me"  
"Who is she!?" He asked in a mean tone.  
"My agender freind umi"  
"But umi is not a girl!shes agender!"  
"But I'm in lesbians with her I'm her waifio"  
"You weaboo trash" he remarked.  
"I know" I but my lip all sugio" I am"  
I ajusted my blonde Afro and kissed my lover goodbye. But not before he gave me his powers and shit.  
I walked up to umi.  
(Tw more sexy stuff)  
We began sissoring passionelty over my dads dead body. She screened in glee but then she yelled "more repunzel" and I looked at her with discust!  
"Who is that white broad!? I don't need no cracker here when we are having sexes"  
"Uh ur white?"  
Rey asked all sad.  
"Not as white as her" I looked away. Then Peter Panses towards us. He had a smexy look on him too" he took me o never land takin my GDF umi too.  
I swam in the sky and kissed yumi goodbye.  
Then went back to my lover cthulu (I was totes sad!)  
I swam to him and saw his other daughter bob like from my dream...  
(An: is it good please tell me thanks!)

Sent from my iPhone


End file.
